The love between a Heart and a Spark
by OptimusPrimesWife1
Summary: Summery:(Optimus somehow found a way to bring back the Autobots that died, with the matrix(which absorbed the Allspark.)Post AOE(by about 20 years and 9 e Autobots and the old refromed (retiring) N.E.S.T team go to an old air base outside the small town of Tulsa, Oklahoma to celebrate the end of the war.However their sucked into a different universe.Ignore the bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own any of the transformers characters or excerps from the books or movies. I own only my oc and the story/plot.

This is my first fan fic so please be nice. If I have accadently made my story simmilar to someone elses, I appoligize in advance I didn't know. Comments and constructive critism is very much welcomed.

Summery: (Optimus somehow found a way to bring back the Autobot that died with the matrix(which absorbed the allspark). After the war ends all 24 Autobots and the old N.E.S.T team go out for a drive to an old air base about five miles from tulsa oklahoma, nothing but farm fields(In their universe tulsa is a very small town) where they could all hang and spend a whole weak together saying farwells and promising to visit and see each other. On there way back a jiant wormhole sucks them in before they even know it and thier transported directly into the pact parking lot of the prominade mall, in tulsa city. Will they be able to go back home without the help of a girl who falls in love with a very important Autobot. Does he feel the same way? Will he stay or will she fallow him back to his home?

**Extra important background info**:Post Transformers AOE and after Optimus Prime found and brought justice(distroy) thier creators and about twenty years and nine mounths later all but four decepticons are still alive in the universe. Also N.E.S.T is reformed but there is one difference the majority of the population of the earth voted for N.E.S.T to come back and not only that but they also voted for the Autobots to be made into legal citizence of Earth with the rights of an American ( With some changes ) and those rights/laws apply across boarders. (I notice that a trend of humanes accadently falling/going through a portal/interdimensional wormhole/ interuniversal wormhole in fan fictions and the situation never seem to be in reverse AKA the transformers going through this anomily to a different universe/earth. So, I decided to make one. Sorry if my summery is horrible.)

**Extra important info**:Optimus Primes relationship with Sam is different in my fan fic. Here is a small hint as to what it had been. Sam was Optimus's best friend, like a brother, when Optimus was really stressed he would go for a walk or drive outside the base. Optimus would find someplace to relaxe a bit. Somehow Sam would find him and make Optimus talk to about his problem, albeit reluctuntly even though tectnicly sam was a Prime too because only Sam and and Optimus could hold and use the Matrix of Leadership. So it is okay for Sam to share his burden and know what Optimus knows. Ever since Prime had died and Sam had taken a leadership role and gained the matrix Sam actually acted and lived like a Prime, he even got into the N.E.S.T team. Unfortunatly Sam died for the Autobots when the Decepticons captured him four mounths after Transformers DOTM (about three weeks before the treaty with the Autobots had been teminated) and tortured him to death because he wouldn't tell them anything.


	2. Prolauge part 1

A mile from a large cave in Alaska. Galvatron walked through the dense forrest breaking every branch he can without giving any clue that it was he who had done it and also not creating a trail of broken trees that lead directly to the cave he and what was left of the Decepticons hid in.

"Four... Four Decepticons Besides myself to battle against the 20 Autobots that Prime had brought back from the dead and three others that had traveled back with him from where ever he had gone too!" He growled to himself

A large female grizzly bear with cubs walked into Galvatrons path, they never had a chance. He ran tword them and kicked the largest bear. She went flying in to a tree and layed there at the base unable to protect her cubs because almost every bone in her body was either fractured, broken, or shatered. The little cubs where picked up and crushed in Galvatrons hand. He scowled in discust as the organic slim seaped between his digits(fingers). Then he went to the female bear and and picked up a large boulder and pounded the bear into an organic mush. He laughed slightly after he finnished killing the bears. He went to a near by stream and washed the splatered organic material off his armor and servo(hand).

"HMMMMMggrrrrrr it feels good to finnaly kill something" he said to the four mechs.

Optimus gladdly noted the new born Megatron(Galvatron) had entered the cave hideout without noticing him and the rest of the Autobots and N.E.S.T team.

"Ultra Magnus is your team at the rear intrance in position and ready to flush them out?" Optimus quietly said into the com to his second in command.

"Yes, Prime." said Ultra Magnus

"Commander Lennox is your team in position on the ridge and ready to fire down on them?" Optimus said into the seperate comlink he had with the humans.

"Ofcourse, I'm, I mean we're always ready." Lennox chuckled into the com.

"Yeah my new big bother, we old timers are ready to end this godforsaken war so we can retire and go home for good and pass the burden of maintaining this team, just incase, to the younger soldiers, 'cause ,big boy, Lennox and I are getting too old for this shit. So, let's get to it, kicking some Decepticon ass strait into hell!" He said with a sigh in the beggining and said the last sentance with a determuned growl.

"First of all Optimus Pri..." Ultra Magnus never got to finnish.

"Enough!" Optimus barked harshly with a disapproving tone. "Ultra Magnus. I'm glad that he and the rest of the human race is willing to accept me and the rest of us, Autobots, as thier own kind. I'm happy and honored with the fact that Epps is willing to consider me like or as his brother and I don't mind." Optimus said with pride.

"On my count Ultra Magnus You will enter and flush them out, Lennox as soon as they come out I want you to start shooting, let us handle the brunt of the battle." Optimus said into both coms and not allowing Magnus to respond.

Optimus reviewed the plan with his team, at the front entrance of the Decepticon hideout, as he got a chorus of replies from the two teams and a appologetic/annoyed reply that dripped with defeat. "One...Two...Threeee...Go!" He counted quietly and shout "go" into the com and waited in the cover of the trees as he heard the discharge of weapons in the cave. He heard the humans start shooting. That was thier cue he and his team charge from the front. He tackled Galvatron and as the con got up he kicked him in the face as the war lord had once done to him. He unshethed his sword he had strapped to his back. He pointed it at Galvatron and said loudly "Let's finnish this Galvatron or should I call you Megatron, Botherrrrrr?" he growled the last part. Galvatron said with a smirk "It's Galvatron now. Brotherrrr!" Galvatron charged and Optimus jumped out of his way and brought his sword back and up in an arc, slicing through the other mechs armor and slicing some sensative wires. Galvatron spun around and brought out a gun and shot at Optimus hitting him on his chatisis(chest) causeing him to let out a grunt of pain. Optimus Brought out his most powerful gun and sent out a rapid serise of shots hitting the war lord in his chest, abdomin, and one hit his head. This caused serious dammage and he fell to one knee before stumbleing to his feet and attempted to get away. Optimus got a status report from Ultra Magnus saying that the four mechs had been killed and there were no human fatalities and only minor injuries and were standing by if he need help. Optimus traded his gun for his battle ax and threw it at Galvatron. It landed. Right below his head and neck, partialy severing the spinal colum parralizing his right side. The Force of the ax hitting him and the partial parralization, made Galvatron stumble and fall. The war lord got up and had only taken one step before Optimus had jumped up onto a large boulder and jumped over the war lord. Optimus grabbed the handle of the ax as he flew over the war lord. As the ax was pulled through Galvatrons armor and his right shoulder next to his neck it pulled out wires and severing energon and lubercant tubes, sending sparks and fluids flying. Galvatron roared in pain and in anger. As the war lord brought out a gun, Optimus choped off his brothers head, for the last time.

"It...is done, the ... war ... is ...OVEERRRRR!" Optimus declared with a relieved roar just as the sun set over the horizion.

Optimus sank to his knees and allowed his shoulders to drop with a relieved sigh, it carried every burden, every sad moment, every Cybertronian life that was taken in the war, every human life that was taken, it held the loss of a human who was very much like a brother to him, his most trusted friend, and ally...Sam. IT. HELD. EVERYTHING. Optimus looked at the star filled Alaskian sky and allowed himself to shed energon tears, he allowed himself to really grieve for the first time. EVER.


	3. Prolauge part 2

A week later...

Dispit his obvious grief Optimus had desided to join him, the old retiring N.E.S.T team, and the other Autobots on a rode trip to an old air base in the open plains of Oklahoma, about ten miles outside of the little town of Tulsa. There he hoped the "I'd rather grieve in solotude so, as not to bother you all." Prime would deside to really look at his team memberes both cybertronian and human and see that they were all greiving in one way or another. His cybertronian teammates were grieving for thier home planet, the future they could have had (if the fight for thier rights and the end of the caste system was fought with deplomasy and peace), their dead cybertronian friends, and their dead human friends. The Prime's human team grieved for what thier cybertronian friends were grieving for, all out of pure sympathy for their friends and brothers of war. He hoped the Prime would let them in and that they would ALL take comfort in each other.

"Hey, Lennox, you ready man?" Lennox heard Epps yell as he walked up to his house and banged on the door, startling the commander out of his train of thought.

"Yeah, man, I'm always ready for a va ca any day!" Lennox said enthusiasticly grabbing his large duffle bag, and kissing his wife and daughter as he ran out of his house.

"Okay, Shakespear get in!" he yelled out of Optimus's cab.

After Lennox hopped in and tossed his bag in the back Optimus pulled out of the commanders driveway and drove to catch up to the rest of the Autobot convoy.

"Sooo, Optimus you ready to drink some high grade enegon(cybertronian version of alcohol), Alcohlol for us humans ofcourse, joke, laugh, and party like theres no tomarrow?!" Lennox said with obvious excitment.

"I'm a Prime, I don't drink high grade and I'm only coming to make sure all of you don't get yourselves in trouble, it's my duty." Optimus said with a hint of sadness that now had a perminant presence in the Primes voice but there was an almost imperseptable ammount of sarcasm in his voice.

**All Epps did was chuckle and roll his eyes and put his headphones in and staired out the window. **I know he didn't mean what he said 'cause there was sarcasm in his voice but I'm annoyed that he still said it!

**Lennox, not hearing the sarcasm, gave a loud frustrated growl and reached back to grab his Ipod and book, he shook his head and snorted in anoyance and disappointment as he put his headphones in and opened his book. **I'm not going to deal with this shit right now!

POV CHANGE

"What...did...I say? Did he not hear the sarcasm in my voice? I thought it was obvious? I must get his attention and ask him what I did wrong so, I can fix it."

He conneted to Lennox's storage and entertainment device and spoke through the device and into the headphones.

"Lennox...Lennox...LENNOX...WILLAIM!" Optimus made sure his voice sounded tentative but friendly and with a very very slight hint of playfulness at first and made it sound more serious at the end.

"WHAT...DO you want, PRIME!" Lennox yelled which startled Epps. The tectnical sargent was clearly curious and concerned as to what was going on and had taken out his headphones to listen to the conversation. Not that Prime and the Commander notised.

**"I want to know what and why you are so mad?"**** Optimus asked with clear sencerity and concern.** "Please tell me, my oldfriend!"

"JUST CUT THE "I'M A PRIME", "THIS IS MY DUTY", CRAPAND RELAX! FUR YOUR SAKE, 'CAUSE YOUR BOUNDTO GO INSANEIF YOU KEEP UP THIS SHIT! I MEAN LOOK ARROUND YOU OPTIMUSYOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD WAITED TILL THE END TO TRUELY GRIEVE! WE ALL DID AND WE STILL ARE! WE'RE ALLHERE FOR YA PRIME BUT YOUR TOO STUBORN TO LET US IN AND COMFORT YOU! WE'RE HERE FOR YOU!... That's what family's for." Lennox mumbled the last part as he crossed his armes and looked ou the window.

"Hello, you still there, Prime?" Lennox said angrily looking at the dashboard.

"Lennox, he was just joking!" replied (with shock at the cammanders responce) Epps for Optimus as the Prime silently thought to himself.

The truth of what he had said felt like that kick in the face he had gotten before he had died. "By, the Allspark how could I have been so blind?" He thought all the way back to the beginning looking for what he had missed. He found many cases where he had walked in on a bot with his shoulders hanging down. Once they noticed he was there they would perk up and stand stiffly and await an order. Time and time again he hadn't noticed at first but now he knew. "I have done wrong by all of them for not supporting them and helping them and not asking what was wrong. Then again I had many other things to think about, but that's no excuss for my transgresions as a leader and a Prime. I will never do that again! I WILL, MAKE UP FOR IT!"

"At least he knows the truth, now." Lennox retorted quietly with a hint of guilt in his voice.

An awkward silence had decended on the two humans.

Optimus noticed it once he came out of the deep thoughts that had been racing through his processor and he didn't know how to break it. Lennox was the first to break that silence.

"Sorry for snapping at you brother." Lennox said with clear guilt.

"Don't be, Brother. You humans often speak the truth when your tempers snap. I just wish it had been pointed out to me along time ago. Now I have to make it up to them. Thank you,brother, for telling me the truth." Said Optimus with great sencerity and gratitude.

"Well, your welcome, but that doesn't make me feel anyless bad about yelling at you." said Lennox.

A few minutes later Optimus said "I would ask you how have you been for the past week but we're approaching the rest of the Autobots and I'm sure thier going to want to talk to the both of you."..."So, you might want to get your coms out." warned Optimus, he was right. They all talked, joked and laughed the whole way to the base in Oklahoma.


	4. Prolauge part 3

Monday: 11:32 PM

**"Regular Energon, check. Scrap metel, check. Beds, for the humans, check. An entire kitchen for the humans, check. Entertainment for the humans, check. Sustanence for the humans, check..."**** Ratchet started saying loudly as he checked to see if everything both teams had asked to be transported and needed to be hooked up, had arrived and was indeed hooked up.** "There going to find out just how funny I can be."

"Really, Ratchet. Really!" said the twins and Epps at the sam time.

**Ratchet looked down at them and gave a small smile and chuckled as he continued ****"Humor, check. High grade and alcohol, check. Goodtimes and laughter, guaranteed! Okay let's have some fun!"**** He clapped his survos together and rubbed them together, efectively puncutating the last sentance **"They all will laugh at that!" thought Ratchet quite satisfied at the laughs he had recived a moment later.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, Oh god who knew you could be so funny!" said Lennox as he and Epps stopped leaning on each other for support.

"Alright it's time for me to go to bed. Buenas Noches, perras!" declared Fig even though they were all going to sleep.

"English, Fig. ENGLISH!" Yelled Lennox. Which caused everybody even Optimus to laugh, although it was more like a chuckle from the ten ton, thirty-two foot tall robot, leader.

**"When will you realize that Fig is speaking his native language on purpose in order to get a reaction from you!"**** asked an exsaperated Ratchet. "**This getting really old, actually it got old along time ago!"

"Ratchet I'm well aware of what he's trying to do, Ratchet." said Lennox with his eyes shut.

"Then why..." began Ratchet.

"Despit the fact that I know that it's still annoying, therefore he will always get a reaction from me. Plane and simple so get used to it, actually you should already be used to it. So, shut up and shut down your sensitive circuitry!" said Lennox, mumbling sarcasticly the last sentance as he fell asleep.

Tuesday: 10:19 AM Pov change

**"WHAT THE...FUCK!"****yelled Lennox as he sat up, covered in light blue paint. He wiped the paint from his face as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He looked up to see everybody snickering but five stood out the most. **"They're gonna regret that!"

"Imma fucking kill you five." growled Lennox as he leveled a stare, that not even Megatron/Galvatron could match, at Ironhide, the Twins, Sidewipe, and Jolt.

"I'm gonna go take a shower!" growled Lennox as he walked out of the hanger.

10:30

"Pssst, Ratchet!" wispered Lennox as the medic exited the hanger.

"What Lennox?" Said Ratchet

**"I want you take a walk with me so I can ask you a few questions."**** Said Lennox.** "I hope he'll agree to help me."

"Sure." said Ratchet as he started walking with the commander on to the open plains.

**"I need you to nockout Ironhide, the Twins, Sideswipe, and Jolt."**** said Lennox. **Please, Please, Please. PLEASE!

"Sure as long as you don't hurt them. It would teach them a lesson and it would be funny, whatever it is you have planned for them." chuckled Ratchet.

"Wait, what, you would actually do that?" asked Lennox.

"Yeah, do you need anything else from me?" asked Ratchet with clear excitment.

**"Yeah, could you drive me to Oklahoma city?"**** asked Lennox. **Please say yes!

"Hmmm, Sure, What exactly are we going there for?" Asked Ratchet.

**"Well, since they have already choosen paint as a weapon of a prank war, then that's exactly what they'll get. An unexspected paint job in barbie pink, hot pink, lavender, baby blue, and turqouis blue."**** said Lennox with a very mistchavious grin. "**This'll be fun!"

"Alright, this'll be interesting! Once we walk back you can have lunch and then we can leave. Okay?" asked Ratchet clearly excited.

**"Okay."**** said Lennox with another smile and a chuckle. "**This'll be good, real good"

**4:57 PM**

"We're back, ladies!" yelled Lennox as he barged in scaring all of his fellow humans but none of the Autobots.

"Did you two have fun?" asked Optimus.

**"Yeah, I introduced Hatchet there to some deer, cows, and a few wild horses. Not that they appreciated the visit."**** Lennox said with a chuckle. **"They did not like Ratchet, they tolerated me though."

"We also watched the sun set. The beauty of this planet still amazes me." Ratchet hummed happily.

The response from all of the other Autobots and all the humans, except one, was not what he expected. He got a chorus of mocking Aw's, kissing noises, and one question "How long you two been together, as a couple?".

**"Fuck you all, you too Prime!"**** yelled Lennox. **So, uncalled for! They'll regret that! Maybe I'll paint them all! Yeah, I'll ask Ratchet about that.

"I will weld all of you to the ceiling and you humans, will find yourselve tied to a pole naked, soaking wet, and in Antartica, if you ever say or even suggest anything like that again!" yelled Ratchet.

"Oh, shit he's serious! Oh, man he's pissed. Why in Primus's name would they ruin his good mood! He's rarely in a good mood! I'll ask him about knocking out all of them including Optimus. He'll probably say yes." Thought Lennox.

Wednesday 5:49 PM

"Ratchet why don't you open up your kegs and I'll open our kegs, while we watch all The Hangover movies. It'll make everythink much more funny and ironic!" said Lennox winking at the medical officer.

All the Autobots look at Optimus.

"Alright! Don't blame me if you all go into temperary stasis(where thier not aware of anything arround them or what's happening to them) when you go to shut down your important instruments." said Optimus.

"Oh, how sad it is that Optimus will fall victim of what he just warned them about. However he won't know till the next day that someone had traded his medium grade, for high grade. Optimus doesn't mix well with high grade." Thought Lennox.

**"Alright, Ratchet and I will be right back, with booz!"**** yelled Lennox. While Ratchet went and got the high grade Lennox went and got a bottle of moonshine disguised as Listerine mouthwash and his vidio camara.** "I have got to get all of this on tape!" He thought.

6:03 PM

"Okay, camera is on and recording. First round of high grade and moonshine. Oh, man after all the Autobots had one glass of high grade most imediatly became tipsy. My ears are going to be ringing all day tomarrow. It's so loud in here already. My friends are officially too drunk to remimber anything tomarrow. Optimus just swayed out of the hanger, where is he going? Oh, man, I'm sorry Optimus, my brother! Okay a second round of high grade this'll get them drunk, we want them plastered though. Okay starting the next movie. It's only eight twenty one and my human friends are all knocked out. Okay, third round of high grade. Oh, god is that Optimus stubling around out there? I've got to film him!" Thought Lennox. **Lennox grabes camara and heads outside to find Optimus stumbling about holding a nearly empty "bottle" of high grade. Lennox continues to film as the Prime stubles and falls to his knee making his way tword the hanger. Lennox rushes in and films walking backward as the Prime stumbles in to the doors and then continues to stuble through the open doorway. He holds up the nearly empty "bottle" and bellows a barely comprehensable "Autobots... Rollll...OUT!" and promply falls flat on his face and go's strait into stasis. **"Oh, man! Optimus. Is. P.L.A.S.T.E.R.E.D." Thought Lennox. **Ratchet go's over to Optimus and dragges his leader to a corner and props him up. Making sure he's out of the way.** "Okay, round four at 11' oclock Thier all plastered, now. One more round!" Silently Pleading one more would knock'em out.

Thursday 12:01 AM

"Okay, Ratchet, are they all out?" whispered Lennox

"Yes." said Ratchet

"Okay, you know were going to both get as drunk as the rest of them so we can't get caught, right?! Dude, I have to paint you, too. I'll choose a cool color like black or something, okay?!" asked Lennox

"I know I have to be painted, too. Black is fine. Yes I'm well aware of the fact that we have to get "drunk". So, lets get to it. I'll start forcing them to transform into thier alt modes. Once I've finnished that you can start. It'll only take me thirty minutes." said Ratchet with a hint of both excitment and quilt.

12:47 AM

"Oh, revenge can be so sweet!"**Thought Lennox as he started painting his first victim with a profesional spray painter.**

5:26 AM

"Jobs done. I have everything on vidio and I have hidden it in my dirty clothes." said a laughing, red faced, and gasping for air, Lennox.

"Yes, but we need to get, what you call "plastered" in a hurry!" said Ratchet walking over to the "bottle" and opened it and chugged it all down.

"Yeah, man we should sit down though, I got shots of us "drinking" on the camara. So we're good and covered!" said Lennox as he chugged what was left of the moonshine.

Ratchet was out with in the next half hour. Lennox was out with in the hour.

3:29 PM POV Third person unlimited

**"Ohhhh, MIERDA!" ****Yelled Fig** "They're gonna be so mad!"

**"Fig, do not wake me up right now and English!"**** Growled Epps. **"Every cell in my body is on fire!"

**"Epps wake up man you got to see this man!"**** whined Fig. **"Oh, man. This won't end well!"

"Gggrrrrrrrhhhh!... Oh, shit! All hell is going to break loose when they wake up from stasis!" said Epps as he looked at the Autobots in horror.

**"While we wait for them to wake up lets get some aspren, food, and some coffee. Also we need to get those things for Lennox, for when he wakes up."**** mumbled Epps.** "Oh, man! I'm never drinking again! I need to stop thinking!"

"Mmmkay" mumbled Fig as he fallowed his comrade to the kitchen up eight stairs to the kitchen on a different platform that would put them at shoulder hight with Ironhide.

11:14 PM

The lights were still on as all three humans slept off the alcohol.

11:33 PM

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH, I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS TO ME!" screemed Ironhide as the other Autobots came online including a still very tipsy Optimus.


End file.
